


Road Trip

by raging_wrath



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_wrath/pseuds/raging_wrath
Summary: Camus can't believe he must be stuck in a car trip with Syo for 7 hours. Thankfully, the blonde can make anything enjoyable.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Cho this is for you, hope you enjoy your rare pair

“You mentioned a podcast earlier, did you not?” Camus asks. Syo nods in response. “Since you gave my book a chance, it would only be fair for me to listen to your podcasts.” 

“Oh! Sure! Um, do you prefer nonfiction or fiction? I have a really great murder mystery I think you’d like! Very introspective and one of the characters really reminds me of you!” Syo opens his phone and hands it to Camus. “Here, look for Deadly Manners! We can listen to two episodes of it, then stop for lunch!” 

Camus turns the first episode on and sets Syo’s phone down. As they listen, he has to agree, it’s very well done. What accompanies it best, though, is Syo’s face. He watches with amusement as Syo makes little facial expressions at each scene. Just by his face, he can tell which characters are his favourites and which he seems to have disdain for. Camus makes himself look away as he finds himself flushing a bit. It makes him feel warm, and he would rather not dwell on that.

“So, how do you like it so far?” Syo asks Camus after the first episode. “Do you like it?” 

“Yes, quite. If you could turn the next episode on, I would enjoy that.” Camus replies as he looks out the window to hide his face from the blonde. Syo chuckles and turns on the next episode. 

“What’s got your tongue, Camus? You seem awfully embarrassed about something or other.” Syo nudges Camus in the side, causing him to jump and look back to the man. “Hey! Relax! You’re so tense!” 

“You startled me. Don’t do that again.” He hisses and crosses his arms. “I’m simply getting tired, that’s all. Will you continue to pester me or can I sleep?”

“Oh, you can sleep! Do you want to sleep on my lap so your head doesn’t hit the window if we hit a pothole?” Syo asks casually as he pats his thigh. Camus sputters and curls his lip up, a stark contrast from his red face. 

“Excuse me? Sleep in your lap?!” Camus asks, sounding almost offended. “What am I, some child?” Syo shrugs, but doesn’t press it any further. Camus crosses his arms and rests his head against his door to try and rest. As Syo warned, every other minute or so, a bump in the road causes him to wake up and hit his head against the glass. Syo doesn’t say anything, but after watching for about ten minutes, he pats his lap again.

Camus unbuckles himself and gives in. Slowly, he lays across the front seat and lays his head down in Syo’s lap. As Syo tries to open his mouth, Camus clamps a hand over it. 

“Say anything and I will crash this car.” He hisses. Syo chuckles, but he looks back up to the road and turns the podcast on louder. Camus closes his eyes and within minutes is completely asleep. Syo can’t help but smile down at him. 

“I know you like to act mad, but moments like this remind me you aren’t that bad…“ Syo mumbles quietly as he runs a hand through the sleeping man’s hair. “Has anyone ever told you you’re cute when you sleep? …Probably not. They should, though.” He talks like that for a few minutes before he settles into the quiet and into the podcast. It stays peaceful like this for another two hours before Syo has to wake him up for food. He’s sad about it, but he’s hungry. 

“Camus?” Syo mumbles as he nudges Camus awake. The man stirs and rubs at his eyes with a grumble. “We’re at a drive through, what do you want?” 

“Fries. And water.” He says as he sits up and slowly wakes up. Syo nods and orders them both food. He gets himself a hamburger and some fries of his own. Once they have the food and they’re on the road again, Syo reaches over to get into the bag that Camus is holding for his food. 

“No, I’m not allowing you to eat and drive.” Camus snaps, flicking Syo’s hand until he pulls it out of the bag. Syo whines and rests his head back against the headrest. 

“But I’m hungry and we’re making good time! Don’t make me pull over and stop.” 

“I’m not making you do anything of the sort.” Camus says. Syo raises a brow and opens his mouth to ask, but as a word barely makes it past his lips, a half unwrapped hamburger is presented to him. Syo’s eyes flicker over to Camus. 

“Eat.” 

Syo does as told and takes a bite. Over the next fifteen or so minutes, Camus alternates between a bite of hamburger, a few fries, and a drink. Syo never expected Camus to feed him, this seems so out of character from what little he knows about the guy. He doesn’t question it, though, it’s really sweet of him and he’s not going to let the opportunity go to waste. 

When all of the food is done, Camus lays right back down in Syo’s lap. The blonde is flabbergasted and all he can do is stumble over his words as Camus falls right back asleep with absolutely no protest. He covers his mouth with one hand and holds back happy tears. This is more vulnerable than Camus usually ever gets and he gets to be the one blessed with it. It makes him so happy. 

 

“Camus, come on, we’re here.” Syo says as he stirs Camus for the second time that day. Camus wakes up a lot easier this time since he got to sleep for a lot longer. The pair get their luggage out of the trunk and make their way up to the hotel rooms. They’re quickly met by Reiji, who was waiting on them. 

“Hey guys!” The friendly man chirps. 

“Where are we sleeping.” Camus asks, cutting straight to the chase. 

“You two will be sharing a room together! Only one bed, no one else wanted to take it. Since you two got here last, you two have to share it!” Reiji hands Syo the key and slips back into his own room, leaving the pair quiet, standing alone in the hallway. Syo nervously smiles up at Camus who looks very displeased. 

“Hey, what’s another few hours? Not that big of a deal, right?” Camus only huffs in response as he takes the card from Syo and they enter the hotel room. 

 

The pair had no problem passing the time until bed. First they had dinner with everyone else out at a Pizza Hut nearby, then Syo went to be with Natsuki in his shared room with Ren and Otoya while Camus showered and read in bed. Four hours slipped between their fingertips and neither of them were mad about it. When it came time to sleep, though, things got uncomfortable. 

“Is it okay if I sleep shirtless, Camus?” Syo asks as he slips on his pyjama bottoms. “I really don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.” 

“I don’t mind, just be quiet.” Camus mutters. He’s very sucked into his book at the moment. Syo slips off his shirt, tosses it into his suitcase, and crawls into bed. Once laid down, he puts on his sleep mask and lays on his side with his back to Camus. Both lay there quietly for about ten minutes before Syo speaks up again.

“Camus?”

“What is it?” Camus asks. 

“Could you read to me again? I have problems sleeping without listening to something, and your reading was really nice earlier.” He speaks quickly, obviously embarrassed about asking. Camus sighs and flicks back to the page he dogeared earlier. 

“Come here. You won’t hear me properly from over there.” Camus says as he holds an arm out to Syo. The blonde slowly moves over to lay closer. Once he’s comfortable again, Camus starts reading with the same passion as he did in the car. He notices Syo’s expression slowly relax as he gets closer to falling asleep. Camus doesn’t even notice that he’s trailed off for a moment just to look at him.

“Goodnight.” Syo mumbles before resting his head on Camus’s thigh and promptly falling asleep. Camus stiffens and his face flushes red. His fingers twitch as he stares down at him, torn between moving him and letting him sleep. Sure he let Camus sleep on him earlier, but this is weird. Eventually, he gives up and goes back to reading, but it doesn’t stop him from grumbling about it a bit longer. 

He reads for another half hour before he finds his eyelids growing heavy. With that, he bookmarks the page, sets the book on the bedside table, and turns off the lamp. 

“How am I going to move him…” Camus mutters to himself as he looks down at the blonde deeply asleep on his lap. Carefully, he lifts Syo’s head up, lays down, and rests it back down on a pillow. When he’s satisfied with how he’s laid Syo, he shifts around to get comfortable and closes his eyes. Within a minute or two though, his eyes shoot open as he feels a head rest on his chest. He looks down and sees Syo with his head now on his chest, still very asleep. 

“… You are clingy, aren’t you?” Camus says, but he gives in. What’s the point in moving him any more and possibly disturbing him? His eyes flutter back closed and he starts to drift off to sleep.

“I guess this isn’t so bad…“


End file.
